lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Rush Hour: The Videogame
LEGO Rush Hour is a LEGO videogame that follows Brett Ratner's Rush Hour'' film trilogy,' developed by TT Games, and published by WB Games. The storyline covers the covers the three films. The game is available on Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, macOS, iOS and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay The gameplay in LEGO Rush Hour: The Videogame is similar to previous LEGO Videogames instalments. The player has a principal location, which is accesible after completing the first level of the story of the game. The player can switch between two characters at every instance during the game, and in the stories must switch sometimes between more than two characters to solve puzzles and problems of the levels. Studs always is collected in each level. Players can collect studs, but it can also be taken away, if at any moment of the level the player dies. In some levels, there are enemies in the levels (who have six hearts) that must be defeated. After completing defeating those characters, it will be available to purchase. Instead of minikit canisters, there are plates (a reference to the wanted object in '''Rush Hour 2). Ten plates are hidden throughout each levels that combine a monument, depending of the stories of the trilogy (Rush Hour: China; Rush Hour 2: United States/Las Vegas; Rush Hour 3: France). Also is collected Red Bricks, which unlocks extras. Gold Bricks are collected at the end of the level, by completing the Stud Bar, collecting the plates and Red Bricks. Free Play and Bonus After completing the first level of the story of the game in Story Mode, the player will be able to play the level in Free Play Mode - the player can replay the level with the characters you would like to choose. This gives the player the advantage of collecting the plates, Red Bricks and Studs. After the player has chosen the character he/she wanted, other characters are selected randomly, depending on their abilities and/or capacities. After completing the story of the game, you'll be able to play the Bonus, which you have three options to play: Story Bonus, Plate Bonus and Character Bonus. The Story Bonus consists of collecting a million studs in less than an hour, while completing the levels of each story. In the Plate and Character Bonus, the player must collect a million studs in less than five minutes (except for Character Bonus - the player can choose a vehicle and it's given seven minutes to collect the studs). No extras are allowed to use in the Story Bonus. Los Angeles Police Department The L.A.P.D. is the central location of the game. After completing the first level of the story of the game, the player will have access to the location. In front of the player, there are three doors, which are accesible to play. At his/her right, there is an elevator, which guides the player to a room with monuments. Those monuments can be completed after collecting ten plates in each level. The player can also go out of the L.A.P.D. and drive Carter's car (a 1972 Chevrolet Corvette), so the player can choose which place to go. Levels Rush Hour Problems in the Harbor Summary: Detective Inspector Lee and his partner must go after Sang, a man who's working for the Triads and is trying to escape. You must capture him in the harbor and defeat him. Watch out - Sang has backup. * Playable Characters: Lee (Bulletproof Vest), Chinese Detective (Bulletproof Vest) * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Triad Henchmen * Boss: Sang (Black Suit, w/six hearts) Street Bomb Summary: Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Detective James Carter is sent to meet Clive Cobb, a bomb maker who sells explosives. A couple of police officers messed up the whole undercover. You, as Detective Carter/L.A. Police Officer, must go after Clive Cobb in a car chase. Then get out of the car and shoot Clive's car until he's ran out of lives. Be careful, because he has got a very ''powerful bomb! * Playable Characters: Carter (Black Jacket), L.A. Police Officer * Vehicles: L.A. Police Car * Enemies: None * Boss: Clive Cobb (Six hearts)/Clive's Car (Nine hearts) ''A Very Explosive Decoy Summary: After receiving a call from Sang, asking for a ransom, Detective Russ from the FBI sends his men to the supposed place to deliver the ransom but a decoy (a bomb) wreaks havoc inside the building. Prepare to chase Sang through alleys and inside the building. When you get to the building, fight Sang and his henchmen. * Playable Characters: Yan Naing Lee, James Carter * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Sang's Henchmen * Boss: Sang (Mustard Suit, w/six hearts) Arrest Is Served Summary: It is known that Juntao and his Triad henchmen hide in the Foo Chow Restaurant in Chinatown. Lee and Carter must go undercover inside their lair, and get proof that Juntao is still on the loose. They won't go without a fight. Fight his henchmen to get Soo Yung back. Be quick and look everywhere! Each door has 6 henchmen to fight you. * Playable Characters: Lee (Waiter Disguise), Carter (Dirty Blue Suit) * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Triad Henchmen * Boss: Griffin/Juntao (Grey Suit/On Monitor, w/five hearts) Convention Center Battle Summary: Stop Juntao before he can escape with the ransom. Get Soo Yung free of the bomb vest. Defeat all the Triad henchmen and Sang. As Lee, climb all the tubes, rafters and etc. to get to Juntao at the highest part of the Convention Center. Put him hanging on the rafter. Defeat Juntao once and for all! * Playable Characters: Lee (Smoking), Carter (Smoking), Johnson (Dress), Soo Yung (Age 11), Consul Han (Suit), Dan Whitney, Warren Russ * Vehicles: Triad Van * Enemies: Triad Henchmen (Waiter Disguises) * Boss: Thomas Griffin/Juntao (Six hearts) Rush Hour 2 The Triads' Club Summary: Lee and Carter are on vacation. They're sent to look for Ricky Tan and arrest him. Instead of that, defeat his bodyguards in the club. When you get to the bamboo scaffold, be ready to climb the bamboo and defeat Hu Li. Careful, her knives will get you in less than seconds... * Playable Characters: Lee (Blue Tie), Carter (Suit) * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Hu Li's Henchmen (Triads) * Boss: Hu Li (Loosen Hair, w/six hearts) Heaven on Earth/A Messy Yacht Summary: Ricky Tan is having a massage in the Heaven on Earth massage parlor. You must defeat him. First defeat his henchmen. Take away their towels to defeat them. Finally, defeat Tan, before more of his henchmen come and cut you to pieces! * Playable Characters: Lee (Pink Coat), Carter (Sky-Blue Towel), Massage Parlor Girl * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Tan's Henchmen * Boss: Ricky Tan (Sky-Blue Coat, w/five hearts) Interrogation at the Restaurant Summary: Find some clues at Kenny's Restaurant in Crenshaw. But Kenny will try to stop you. Defeat Kenny and their men to find out how is the counterfeiting. * Playable Characters: Lee (Blue Shirt), Carter (Red Shirt) * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Kenny's Men * Boss: Kenny (Six hearts) Counterfeiting Interrupted Summary: While being in the Reign Plaza, capture this man, Zing. When you get to the parking lot of the hotel, defeat Hu Li and her henchmen to get the money back in the Red Dragon truck. * Playable Characters: Lee (Blue Shirt), Carter (Red Shirt) * Vehicles: Triads' Cars (Enemy) * Enemies: Triad Henchmen, Isabella (Black Suit) * Boss: Hu Li (Tied Hair), Zing (Hu Li, five hearts; Zing, six hearts) Casino Battalion Summary: Finally, the Red Dragon casino is the perfect place to arrest Ricky Tan. After the explosion in the casino, go after Hu Li and Ricky Tan until you get to the penthouse in the last floor. Defeat both of them, once and for all. * Playable Characters: Lee (Blue Suit), Carter (Crocodile Suit), Isabella (White Dress), Steven Reign * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Triad Henchmen, Casino Guards * Boss: Hu Li (Tied Hair), Ricky Tan (both, six hearts) Rush Hour 3 International Chaos Summary: Ambassador Han has suffered a several attack. Follow the assassin and capture him, by chasing him by car. When you get the assassin cornered, do your best to arrest him and put him into jail. Be careful, he's not the only one with a lethal weapon... * Playable Characters: Lee (Gray Tie), Carter (Police Officer), Masha, Zoe * Vehicles: L.A.P.D. Car, Zoe's Car * Enemies: None * Boss: Kenji (Black Shirt, w/five hearts) Extreme Lessons/Hospital Shooting Summary: Lee and Carter are in Soo Yung's Kung-Fu studio. If they want to get to her locker, they must pass over the biggest test ever. Defeat the Kung-Fu Giant to get to the locker and interrogate the Master. * Playable Characters: Yan Naing Lee, Carter (Mustard Suit) * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Kung-Fu Students * Boss: Kung-Fu Giant (Six hearts) Deadly Clues/Taxi Chase Summary: Lee and Carter arrive to Paris. They get to a French hidden bar, where Lee meets a Chinese lady, who drives him to a room with a special secret. Escape from the room and get out to the streets with George, the taxist. You'll be able to manage his taxi and defeat all the Triad henchmen. * Playable Characters: Lee (Black Suit), Carter (Red Suit), George * Vehicles: George's Taxi * Enemies: Triad Henchmen (Motorcycles) * Boss: Jasmine (Black Dress, w/five hearts) A Three-Dimensional Show Summary: A girl Geneviève, an ally from the Triads, stars a show at night, but she doesn't know that her true destiny in her acting career is awaiting for her. Lee and Carter will get into the show to rescue her. Defeat the henchmen and keep the audience in the theater. Give them something to enjoy, and break a leg! * Playable Characters: Lee (Red Tie), Carter (Show Costume), Geneviève (Show Costume) * Vehicles: Fake Stage Car * Enemies: Triad Henchmen (Black Suits) * Boss: None Eiffel Tower Showdown Summary: Finally, Lee decides to face his brother Kenji. Fight him and his henchmen at the Eiffel Tower. After you got him out of the restaurant and killed his henchmen, defeat Kenji and Jasmine, the Dragon Lady, for once and for all! Look out, the Dragon Lady is always clever and you will never expect her attack. Finally, get rid of Minister Reynard, the final member of the Triads. You capture him, and we're all free from the Triads! * Playable Characters: Lee (Black Suit), Carter (Shirt), Soo Yung (Jeans) * Vehicles: None * Enemies: Triad Henchmen (White Suits) * Boss: Jasmine, Kenji & Reynard (White Suits, w/six hearts) Characters Principal * Yan Naing Lee * James Carter Recurrent * Soo Yung * Captain William Diel * Agent Dan Whitney * Agent Warren Russ * Consul/Ambassador Solon Han * Tania Johnson * Agent Isabella Molina * Captain Chin * Agent Sterling * Steven Reign * Geneviève * George * Commissioner Revi Minor * Chinese Detective (Bulletproof Vest) * Police Officer #1 * Police Officer #2 * Stucky * Luke * Foo Chow Waitress #1 * Foo Chow Waitress #2 * Kenny * Kenny's Wife * Chinese Karaoke Man * Masha * Zoe * Master Yu * Mi * French Bartender * French Hotel Man Villains * Clive Cobb * Thomas Griffin/Juntao * Sang * Ricky Tan * Hu Li * Kenny * Zing * Kenji * Kung-Fu Giant * Jasmine * Warden Reynard * Triad Henchmen Vehicles * 1972 Chevrolet Corvette * L.A.P.D. Car * Chinese Police Car * Clive Cobb's Car * Triad Van * Triads' Cars * Zoe's Car * George's Taxi * Triads' Motorcycles * Fake Stage Car Category:Based on Films Category:LEGO video games Category:Warner Brothers Category:LEGO fanon